mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania 4 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Sprixie Princess * Captain Toad * Boom Boom * Spike Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Chaos Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Ellie * Cassidy * Alex S. * Zack * James * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Landen * Bridget * Melissa * Anna F. * Jaime * Katie * Laura * Kassie M. * Jasmine F. * Zach M. * Sarah B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Patrick * Carie Guests * Ryan O. * Chad * Josh C. * Kaitlyn D. * Haven * Liv H. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 20 events. There are 14 Olympic events and 6 Dream events. * 100m Dash * 4x100m Relay * Triple Jump * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Archery * Boxing * BMX * Dream Race * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream Archery * Dream Boxing * Dream BMX Locations Mario Series * Gold Leaf Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Football) * Wuhu Loop from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Dream Race) * Bowser's Castle from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Boxing) Sonic Series * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Equestrian) * Rail Canyon from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Archery) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream BMX) Songs These are the songs to choose from in Rhythmic Clubs. * Pomp and Circumstance * Little Fuge in G Minor * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Remix) * Fist Bump from ''Sonic Forces ''(Arrangement) Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Land # Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Title Theme from ''Mario Kart 8 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 '' # Castle Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' # Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U # Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine # The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party # Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii # The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World # Race from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Ruins from ''Wario Land: Shake It! # Look Sharp! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Underwater Theme from Super Mario World # Title Theme from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Twisted! # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Rogueport from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door # Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Juggling Bros. from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Ending Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Digga-Leg from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # The Blue Skies Yonder from Mario Party 2 # Title Theme from Super Mario All-Stars # Mollusque-Lanceur from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Shroom Ridge from ''Mario Kart DS Sonic Series # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania '' # Sonic Boom from ''Sonic CD '' # Infinite from ''Sonic Forces # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure # Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Special Stage from Sonic Lost World # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Wrapped in Black from Sonic Rush # Final Boss from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric # Wacky Workbench from Sonic CD # Empire City - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # Boss Theme from Sonic Rush Adventure # Ending Medley from Sonic Generations # Back In Time from Sonic R # Null Space from Sonic Forces